1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power module technology and more particularly, to a power module, which uses a metal housing to house a transformer module that uses a base member to hold metal conducting terminals, a winding, two iron cores, an iron core binding tape and two circuit boards, shortening the power module assembling time and facilitating quick production of the power module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of the modern technology, many different kinds of mechanical and electronic products have been created and widely used in our daily life and industry. Further, mechanical and electronic products commonly consume electricity to make mechanical power. Regular mechanical and electronic products are commonly equipped with a power supply device. In order to fit different application requirements, a power supply device for mechanical or electronic product generally has a power module adapted to regulate the power for the working of different component parts.
Further, it is the market trend to create products having keihaki tansho (light-thin-short-small) characteristics, and thus space occupation can be minimized. However, a power module releases much waste heat during operation, causing a heat dissipation problem. Reducing the size of a power module without lowering its capacity enhances concentration of heat source and makes the heat dissipation problem worse. When a power module works under a high temperature environment, the performance and reliability of the power module will be lowered, resulting in power loss. Further, shortening the distance among the component parts of a power module can lead to potential problems with electromagnetic interference (EMI). Therefore, it is desirable to provide a small-sized power module having excellent heat dissipation performance without causing EMI problems.